1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication in an apparatus, and in particular, to utilizing reconfigurable communication resources residing in an apparatus for making resources in the apparatus available to resource sharing entities outside of the apparatus.
2. Background
Technological advancement continues to increase consumer expectations at least with respect to the features that are provided with wireless apparatuses. In order to meet these expectations, manufacturers continue to try to incorporate new features into these devices. It is no longer acceptable to simply provide a means for verbal communication. Instead, apparatuses must now be able to provide various communication, productivity and entertainment services to users. These services must operate in a manner that provides a minimum level of quality or else the desire to utilize these services with diminish along with, in some instances, the desire to own the particular apparatus. Thus, the availability of services has an accompanying requirement of providing these services in accordance with a quality of service (QoS) that is acceptable to users.
However, the previously described objective of offering increased functionality in wireless-enabled apparatuses goes contrary to the concurrent hardware-related goals of reducing the dimensional footprint and energy consumption of these apparatuses. In particular, the users of these apparatuses desire a larger array of features in a smaller apparatus that is operable for longer durations of time before needing to be recharged. While these goals are not mutually exclusive, it would be much easier to provide additional functionality in devices that contain more hardware and/or software resources to support the new services. Of course, incorporating additional hardware and/or software resources would naturally tend to increase the overall size and power requirements of these apparatuses. Thus, achieving the additional goals shrinking the overall size of the apparatus while at the same time making the apparatus more energy efficient may continue to create substantial challenges for wireless apparatus implementation.